Musings of the Uchiha and Hyuga
by LianCatMeow
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles and snippets about the stoic avenger Sasuke Uchiha and the village's sweetheart Hinata Hyuga. Stories about childhood, love lost, love found and love cherished.
1. Moments

**Day One:**

 **Trampoline AU**

 **Title:** Moments

 **Pairing** : SasuHina

 **Summary** : He fell in love through her smile, her breathless laughter and how real and ethereal she is. For him, she is more than enough.

* * *

It was a mid summer's dream when he saw her wild indigo tresses flouncing around with the sticky humid wind.

She was young, breathless and full of love and fervor. It's like the sun has sucked out of its rays and blessed it upon this small, cheerful and happy little girl bouncing on the trampoline at Konoha Park.

Sasuke was only six years old when he fell in love.

He was six years old when he realize that one day he will anything to be with her and just like the rubber of the trampoline and the weight of the little child jumping on it, life decided to take its up and very very dark downs.

Right after the massacre of his entire clan, his life turned a sharp 360 degree. Everything seems to be much more sharper, harder and filled with hatred.

* * *

He's only eight years old when he learned that he will kill and destroy his older brother that he once loved and admire.

He passed by the park on a cloudy afternoon when he saw her again. Her short bobbed indigo hair flutter with the wind as she jump up and down on the trampoline, holding the tiny hands of her little sister who's copying her movements.

He knows her name, he sat across her during their Ninja Academy class.

 _Hinata Hyuga._

And its lie life has taken him back to the first time he noticed her, he fell in love with her smile once more.

* * *

Sasuke was ten years old when he noticed the pests called 'fangirls'.

Sasuke scorched in both anger and frustration, his head is pounding mercilessly as he remembers the annoying banshee like screams of hi fangirls.

' _Damn them, I hope they rot in hell.'_ He thought cruelly.

He passed by at the park and did not find the trampoline that used to reside when he was younger, he scanned across the vicinity and didn't saw a single trace of it.

"Maybe it was taken out, kids must have gotten tired of it."

He walk towards the abandoned forest, as he plans on hiding there for the rest of the afternoon and practice on his kunai training. Then he heard a sound of spring squeaking and a force that is bouncing up and down, he crept closer towards the sound and there he saw the trampoline in the middle of the forest.

And Hinata Hyuga was jumping on it, up and down, up and down like a rhythmic pattern and a small smile on her plush pink lips.

The summer's sun rays glowed around her hair like a halo.

Anger left and replaced by fascination.

Then he stood there just watching her in awe.

* * *

It was his last full day in Konoha, it's time to leave this village and follow the footsteps of revenge.

Sasuke was thirteen years old when he realize that life isn't turning out as what he used to plan it to be.

He's laying down on the worn out, old and tattered but still strong and usable trampoline abandoned in the middle of the forest. He rarely saw Hinata visiting here, if she does she never jumps on it anymore instead she lies down and rests.

He's doing the same thing now, except all his thinking about is how different his life would be if Itachi didn't take everything away form him in a single night.

Would he be here laying down on a trampoline thinking about revenge?

Would he find someone that he will fully love with no merits or hesitation?

Would he be in a path of salvation and become someone heroic?

His thoughts are interrupted when a small creak of a wood and delicate footsteps on the mossy grass, a shadowy figure of a short girl wearing a bulky jacket and a smile on her face.

She approached him like he's an old friend, she smiled shyly at him like she knew him beyond his she whispered,

"I-I lay down on the trampoline because it helps me think. I-I'm glad you did the same thing too."

She stepped closer and stared at his passive and emotionless face and continued,

"I know you're watching me from afar Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Then she continued "I-I jump on the trampoline because it helps me forget, c-can I help you forget your problems?"

His eyes widen and stared at her with disbelief and confusion, then she reached for his hand. Their weights are on the rubber trampoline and like they're taken back to time, they jumped up and down on the trampoline.

 _Again._

 _Again._

 _And again._

Anger become laughter. Worry become assurance. And everything seems to be perfect.

Then Sasuke learned to forget his worries and hatred for just one moment in his life. As he tightly clutch his hands with hers, it was more than perfect for him.

* * *

He was sixteen years old when he almost regretted joining Orochimaru.

When he left Konoha and lived three years with Orochimaru all he can think about is Hinata, Itachi and the road of vengeance. He's in another village scouting for more prisoners and experiments for Orochimaru.

 _Did she enjoyed the trampoline without him?_

 _Is it still there?_

 _Will she remember him when he's gone?_

And wild thoughts disappeared like vapor when he saw her, she's next to her teammates for a mission and her clothes are still loose, ill fitted, her indigo hair become longer and silkier and her smile is still same as before. In fact everything about her become more beautiful and ethereal.

He can never touch her, not from this distance.

Not form his situation and path he choose.

* * *

After the war, after the chaos and after the death.

Sasuke is back in the village, walking on the streets filled with strangers. the sky is in a picture perfect shade of blue, everything seems to be calm and normal.

Passing by the abandoned forest there he saw Hinata Hyuga standing on top of the rubber trampoline, looking at the trees and the sunlight illuminated her skin like dripping gold.

Moments passed and then she turned around and smiled gently at him.

No words are spoken, just smiles and the summer breeze. Moment has passed and another weight is placed on the worn out trampoline, this time life isn't in its drastic ups and downs.

it beame steady, with their hands interwined and their smiles are at peace.

Everything become steady and assured.

It was more than enough.

 _That moment was more than perfect for him._

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys! I haven't posted for months, university has been keeping me very busy :( Anyways i decided to join SasuHina month, majority of my fanfics are posted in my tumblr account ( .com). Some of these fanfics are snippets of upcoming fanfics I will post here and if guys are interested in a continuation of a certain one-shot please tell me! Thank you for reading :)


	2. Punching Bag

**Day Two:**

 **Stress AU**

 **Title:** Punching Bag

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** Stress and anger is the worst enemy, so is Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Seething anger flashed on Hinata's lavender orbs as she jab straight on the punching bag.

Moving side to side keeping up with the angry metal music blaring on the gym speakers, as she moved her left leg for a round house kick, hitting straight to the punching bag with pounding anger running through her veins.

She's not the type of person who steams off in frustration but today is one of those days where work and stress is getting into her system. And the main cause for her punching the living crap out of the punching bag, is no other than her damned co-worker Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Flashback:_

Today is the day, Hinata will finally get the promotion she's been working her ass for.

Standing near the conference room clutching tightly on the blue clipboard and the stacks of folders, ready to present her successful project for the Konoha Insurance and Securities. Her partner for the project and co-worker, Sasuke Uchiha leaned on the wall lazily not giving a single damn about the nervous Hinata.

He barely even lift a finger in helping her for the success of the project. His tall, handsome, brilliant and charismatic but his mood swings are worse than a pregnant woman.

"I-I hope we will do well in reporting the project Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

His glare darken towards the oak wood door of the conference room nd crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. Hinata gulped nervously and smiled kindly towards the secretary who offered her a cup of coffee.

As CEO Miss Tsunande Senju stepped inside the room ushering for them to join her, Sasuke stepped ahead of her as he carries his boiling hot cup of coffee. The duo stepped inside the room and it's almost like in slow motion, when Sasuke accidentally shifted his body causing Hinata to topple over and Sasuke's grip of the coffee cup loosen making the warm and painfully hot coffee spill over Hinata's white silk blouse and the documents and important papers inside the soaking wet folders.

Gasps filled the room as Hinata sprawled down on the floor, with papers flying everywhere and her pale skin is burning in pain. The staff stared at them and Sasuke muttered

"Oh shit. Hinata I'm so-"

Hinata stood up and ran out of the room with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

 _Flashback ended_

* * *

Another roundhouse kick and a jab hook and straight combination punch on the bag. Sweat and tears is dripped down on her face with anger steaming off her body. Another kick, another punch and like a lioness prancing to get out of her cage, she screamed Sasuke's name in vain and in pure hatred as she punch straight to the punching bag.

Huffing and breathing deeply, she placed her hands on her knees as sweat drip down her black sports bra and mini cycling shorts. Her indigo hair is plastered on her forehead and the music ends with a crescendo of loud banging of the drums.

" _Fuck you Uchiha Sasuke."_

She uncharacteristically sneered and viciously punched the bag again with more force.

"What a pleasant surprise Hinata."

A deep, dark and baritone voice filled the gym as silent footsteps like a panther ended her angry void. Hinata spun around and saw the man she has been cursing on while working out, and it's like her confidence shrunk down Hinata squaked lowly and whispered

"S-Sasuke-san?"

A mocking smirked came up on his lips as he replied cockily "What happen to the confident, ' _Fuck you Uchiha Sasuke'_ deceleration you made earlier?"

Hinata blushed so hard she almost look like an overly ripe tomato, then she stuttered like a mouse

"I-I…I…"

Her sentence was cut off when Sasuke grabbed some boxing gloves and wraps, tossing it towards Hinata's direction and he replied casually.

"If you want to vent out then do it, I'll be your punching bag but I'll warn you, I'm not easy to be defeated. I'm positively sure you won't last a second against me."

And the challenger rose inside Hinata, she secured the straps of the boxing gloves on her hands. Her lavender orbs flared with determination and her anger rises up again, ready to prove him wrong.

her usual gentle voice turned into cold hard steel and she replied with fierceness as stress and Uchiha Sasuke become her enemy.

"I'll prove you wrong."

* * *

An hour passed and both of their stamina and bodies are reaching its breaking point. Sweat dripped on their pale forehead and their bones become numb and muscles are aching and begging to take a break.

Hinata is not ready to give up, not now she needs to prove him wrong. If she can land one punch just one solid knockout punch, it's like she defeated stress and Uchiha Sasuke.

As Sasuke shifted his body direction once more, an opening on his stomach then like a panther Hinata send a straight jab on his gut. Sasuke's obeisance eyes shot up in both surprise and sudden pain. He stumbled backwards and leaned on the wall, panting exasperatedly in defeat.

"I didn't see that coming." He replied with genuine honesty, Hinata breathe a sigh of success and fell down on the carpeted exercise floor, breathing deeply and trying to gain back her stamina. She closed her eyes as long lashes kissed her full pink cheeks.

"M-Me too, I was about to give up."

Sasuke smirked and regained his balance, standing up and walking towards her. He reached his hand out and hoisted her, helping her stand up. Then he did something unexpected, he poked his forefingers on her forehead and a smile graced upon his thin lips.

"I'm glad you didn't give up, I'm sorry for being an asshole earlier. You deserve all credit for the project."

Hinata's eyes widen as a blush form on her cheeks, ears and neck.

"B-but.. I'm sure Miss Tsunade won't give me the promotion." She whispered.

"I don't think so."

He replied and released his grip from her small and delicate hands. He grabbed his gym bag and slowly walk towards the exit then he stopped looking at her from his shoulder and smirked

"I guess I'll see you around, make sure you'll release your stress often Hyuga." Then he stalked off the gym leaving a shell shocked and gaping Hinata.

* * *

The weekend become a blur of errands and housework, then Monday came.

Hinata walked inside the Konoha Insurance and Securities, carrying her tan leather tote and smoothing out her black pencil skirt and lavender ruffled blouse tucked in. As she entered the elevator, wide smiles from other employees greeted her,

' _This is odd.'_

She thought as she stared at them, she arrives on the floor and walk towards her cubicle then she saw a bouquet of lilies and white roses on her desk. Her eyes widen and look around, staring at her other co-workers yer she never saw the broodingly handsome Sasuke Uchiha. Grabbing the card sticking out of the bouquet, it says

' _Congratulations on the promotion. You deserve it._

 _-Sasuke U.'_

Then it dawned into her, like happiness and joy radiated in her body she exclaimed

"I got promoted!"

A wide grin came in full force on her face then a deep baritone voice interrupted her thoughts,

"It's about damn time for you to get that promotion."

Sasuke drawled and smirked leaning on his cubicle whole staring at her. In just three strides while carrying the huge bouquet, Hinata wrapped her slender arms on his broad shoulders, pulling him in a tight embrace.

Then entire staff stared curiously at the sudden display of affection of the shy Hinata and stoic Sasuke, moments has passed he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her tighter

Then she whispered,

" _Thank you."_

Sasuke laughed and replied "Don't thank me, all I did is to convince them that you're worthy for the position. I bet you becoming the department head will cause you more stress."

And then Hinata groaned in frustration but a wide child like grin is still on her beautiful and beaming face.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I absolutely love Modern AU SasuHina especially when Sasuke and Hinata are co-workers (not the cliche boss and secretary one). Please tell me if you guys are interested in co-workers SasuHina stories (similar to The Office i love that show). Thank you for reading :)


	3. Goodbye

**Day 3:** **Roads AU**

 **Title:** Goodbye

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** She slipped away from his fingertips, all he can do is to beg for her to stay but, their roads aren't supposed to cross.

He was driving in full throttle on the highway, with loud,angry and pulsating music basting on the speakers. His frustration is in multitudes hidden and built by his flesh and bones.

Accelerating down the tunnel past one o' clock in the morning, it wasn't supposed to end this way.

 _Not with her, not with Hinata._

Sasuke begged and begged for her to stay with him, he cried his gut out pleading for her not to leave.

 _But she left._

She left without any explanation.

And damn it he's not going to waste his time laying down on the bed they made love, looking at the pictures of the woman whom he promised to be with him forever, string at the lavender walls of her bedroom, breathing her calming and soothing scent. A scent that lingers in his flesh, crawling like a disease that his willing to die with.

Speeding down the freeway, his car is jet black and accelerating like a panther. It wasn't supposed to end this way with her, he refuse to accept it. Their roads are meant for each other, he believes in it.

She used to believe in it, but she stopped.

She stopping loving him the way she used to, she stopped caring for him, smiling at him, laughing with him, she just stopped. And it hurts so bad because she's far away from him, she's far away in his arms.

Sasuke drifted on the streets like a madman on loose, he is not going to lose her.

Not like this.

He refuse to let her walk away without an explanation.

Hinata clutched on the black steering wheel, her head pressed on the leather seats of her lavender Chevy car. Tears pouring down her face as she choked away her tears burning inside her throat.

Wrapping her arm around her waist as her other hand clutching on the steering wheel tightly. Her arm around her stomach the area that their child used to reside.

 _Used to._

The promised to have a family, they plan on getting married next year after Sasuke's graduation in law school and after her graduation in med school. They promised to make each other happy and have a big family. They promised to love each other through thick and thin.

They made a promise, a promise that Hinata broke.

What hurts even more is the fact she lost their child and she lost everything she worked for. Losing the child just shows how much a failure of a mother she is, how she failed everyone including Sasuke.

' _I don't deserve him.'_

Tears blurred her vision and everything came into slow motion, a truck suddenly appeared on the freeway.

All Hinata can do is open her eyes widely and gasp, then everything become pitch black darkness.

His car's acceleration slowed down when there is a crowd of people surrounding the intersection of the freeway. Sasuke slowly drive towards the commotion curious on what's going on but his in a rush, maybe he can still catch up on Hinata.

' _Hinata.'_

And everything become numb and frozen in place. He saw long indigo strands on the bloody road, dark shade of red haunts his existence that tainted his mind and soul.

He slowly stepped down his car and ran towards the commotion, he can't remember what exactly happen but he saw her body laying limply and coldly on the stretcher leading towards the ambulance. Sasuke pushed, shoved and screamed his gut out, begging the police to let him get closer to his girlfriend. To the woman he loves, to the woman he is willing to die for.

His voice become hoarse and stinging pain gathered on his throat, his body is trembling in fear and sadness overwhelmed him.

Sasuke ran towards her dying body, wrapping his arms around her bloody chest pulling her in a tight embrace as he nuzzle his head on her bleeding neck. Her breathing is shallow and her lavender eyes no longer the same spark, it became downcast and slowly drifting away.

This time Sasuke begged to the gods to do something.

' _Let her live please, I'll die without her.'_

' _Take me instead not Hinata.'_

' _Let her live.'_

' _Please.'_

"S-Sasuke?"

Her melodic voice turned hoarse, cracked and raspy, like a dehydrated man. She slowly lifted her bloody index finger and placed it on his lips, a gesture of affection. He can taste the metallic hint of the blood, he swallowed the pain and tears is running on his cheeks. Then she whispered her dying words, so clearly and loudly the sounds of the sirens tuned out and everything become still.

" _I love you."_

And she slowly closed her eyes and said her final lullaby.

In the middle of the road Sasuke broke down and wail like an animal. He cried his gut out like his chest is ripped in half and his soul is slowly stripped away.

He lost her and he can never have her back anymore.


	4. Stolen

**Day 5:**

 **Kleptomaniac AU**

 **Title** : Stolen

 **Pairing** : SasuHina

 **Summary:** Sasuke usually likes to steal stuff from Hinata but this time she stole his heart and he can't take it back anymore.

* * *

A child's curiosity is reflected on his eyes, his eyes are so wide and bright.

Sasuke Uchiha was only six years old when he first met the love of his life.

She was swinging happily on the swing with wind blowing on her pale cheeks as she smile brightly towards her pregnant mother, the flower clip on her unique indigo hair slipped off and landed on the grass.

She stopped swinging and looks around searching for her fallen hair clip, as she ducks her head down to search for it but she failed finding her she looks up when her mother called her name and smiles happily, her opalescent eyes sparkle with delight and clutch on her mother's hand and left the park.

Sasuke slowly slid out of the oak tree and hurried dash towards the abandoned swing, bending low and grabbing the fallen lily hair clip. With a cheeky and childish smile on his face, he tucked the clip inside his pocket and left the park with a smile that is so wide and full of life.

Ah, young love it doesn't last that long as what the old folks say but this one is different and Sasuke is positively sure about it.

* * *

He saw her again during their middle school class, she was standing on the corner clutching tightly on her purple binder. She tries to press her petite body closer on the dull wall and scurried away form the crows of students dashing towards their classes.

Sasuke enters inside his homeroom class and sat at the back, with his arms crossed over his chest and staring at the board blandly. Their teacher Iruka stepped inside the room and smiled warmly towards the students and exclaimed

"We have a new student today, class please be nice to her."

The same indigo haired girl in his childhood stepped inside the classroom, with her indigo hair chopped into a short hair cut, baggy jacket and a permanent blush adorned in her adorable face. Her voice is quite, polite and melodic then she introduced herself

"M-My name is H-Hinata Hyuga, please be kind to m-me."

She whispered the last part and ducked down, then Sasuke saw her lavender pearl like eyes, his breath was taken away for a second and he was immediately mesmerized.

"Hinata-chan, take a seat next to Sasuke."

She nodded and sat next to the brooding male, giving him a shy smile and opened her backpack, grabbing her notebook as Iruka started his lecture.

He saw a purple colored with a lily design handkerchief with H.H. embroidered on it, as Hinata turned around while speaking to the obnoxious blond male next to her Sasuke quickly grabbed the handkerchief and tucked it inside his pocket.

A small smile formed on his thin lips and then quickly masked it with a look of indifference, his heart is racing like he was a little boy again.

* * *

They went in the same high school, despite being classmates for years and Sasuke's harboring feelings for her, he never had the guts to admit it.

Their conversations is usually made up of Sasuke borrowing pens or notes from her and never returning it, keeping it all inside a box hidden underneath his bed.

It's their first day of their senior year in high school. Rumor has it that Hinata is currently dating a soccer superstar from Suna High School, people are clustered in small circles and whispering about it.

Sasuke's curiously peaked when Naruto approached him with a slap on the back and a huge grin "Who knew Hinata-chan had it in her? I heard she's dating a soccer superstar in Suna High School. I hope he's going to treat her right."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pressed lower on his seat and replied "Are you telling me that you regret rejecting her after she confessed to you during sophomore year?"

Naruto laughed and a small blush formed on his whiskered cheeks "Not really but damn, rumors really made me more intrigued on what she looks like now."

And right on cue, Hinata Hyuga entered the noisy and chaotic classroom wearing the designated school uniform, except instead of hiding underneath her bulky jacket she's walking inside with a radiant confidence and a beauty queen smile on her pretty features.

Her indigo hair become longer and bangs framed on her heart shaped face perfectly, lashes are long and curled to perfection, lips are coated with a light sheen of gloss and her skin is pearlescent and glowing like a goddess. Her body is sculpted by the gods, that tiny waist, ample chest and perfectly shaped hips and her long lean legs. She looks divine, unreal and it's as if Sasuke's fantasies has come to life.

Sasuke usually prefers to steal stuff from her but this time Hinata stole his heart, and his positively sure he can't take it back anymore.

* * *

 **AN:** Helloo guys after weeks of being MIA i'm back! Anyways I didn't write a Day 4 Lawyers AU sorry about that. I've been occupied by university and these two amazing animes: YURI ON ICE and FREE IWATOBI SWIM CLUB! Tell me if you guys want a fanfic about those animes :)).

Thank you for reading!


	5. Sleep Part I

**Day Six:**

 **Library AU**

 **Title:** Sleep

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** Falling asleep in the library is never a good thing especially when your next to a broodingly handsome stranger.

* * *

Lavender eyes slowly droop downward, her body is slouched and wrapped around a purple shade wool cardigan. Her wire rimmed glasses slowly slid down on the bridge of her dainty pointed nose, as her head is pressed into something warm, comfy and hard.

Hinata's consciousness slowly dawned up to her and she realize

' _Hard?'_

Lavender orbs snapped open and then she realize that her entire body is leaning next to a tall man wearing a black shirt.

A wild blush crept on her pale cheeks, she squeaked and flinched away from him. Her reaction is similar to a child touching an overheated kettle, the man looked at her and a frown form on his thin lips.

"Had a good sleep?"

His voice is a deep, timber tone is hinted with thick sarcasm, eyes are as black as coal, nose that is aristocratic and upturn, jawline strong and firm. His aura is brooding and calm, his shoulders are broad and his physic is athletic.

Hinata blushed even more and nodded meekly, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Then she murmured

"I-I'm so sorry.. I-I'll leave now."

Hinata clumsily grabbed her books as her wooden chair toppled down on the oak wood floors, a crash ended the silent void inside the library.

She can feel the stranger's eyes piercing sharply towards her, Hinata ducked her head down and murmur incoherent words of apology. Then a small chuckle escaped on the stranger's thin lips, he didn't smile but he smirked.

He picked up her wooden chair and helped her organise her things, then he said

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, you?"

Another flush on Hinata's cheeks as she replied

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

They walked together towards the library exit, then Sasuke gave her a cocky smirk and remarked

"Next time Hinata, when you decide to sleep don't droll on my shirt."

He smirked playfully and waved goodbye, leaving Hinata blushing in the wildest shade of red.

* * *

 **AN:** I honestly love reading and writing drabbles. Tell me guys if you want to see more of Sasuke & Hinata library moments, I'm definitely going to write it!

Thank you for reading :)


	6. Sleep Part II

**Library AU Part II**

 **(A prequel to Library AU Part I)**

 **Title:** Drool Library AU Part II

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** Sasuke's POV during their library moments, this is a prequel to Sleep Library AU Part I.

* * *

A new comer entered inside the library, with his tall, athletic and dominating presence filled the air. Sasuke Uchiha casually swing his leather cross body bag on his shoulder as he smooth the wrinkles of his black sweatshirt as he internally grumble in annoyance.

' _Damn that professor, he gave us another boat load of essays to write.'_

Walking towards the literary section to search for the book he's been tasked to read, his fingers drummed impatiently as his eyes trail across the oak wood shelves. Searching high and low with his hawk like piercing eyes staring intently at the book shelf like it's a criminal, then slowly approached the old librarian sitting on the reception area sipping some tea.

"Execuse me, ma'am? Where is the Japanese Literary and History textbook by Yuri Fujiyoma? Did someone borrow it?"

The white haired lady adjusted her crooked glasses and gave him a wrinkly smile and pointed towards the hunching petite indigo haired girl slouching on the corner of the library and replied

"She's been reading that book since she arrived here. Go and ask her if you can borrow it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked again "Is there any other book?"

The old lady glared sharply at him and hissed "That's the only book available, go ask or you can leave the library." Huffing and sit back on the worn out couch and continues reading. Sasuke rolled his eyes and murmured "What a prickly old hag."

Sasuke adjusted the straps of his leather bag and walk towards the woman, as he approach slowly he realise that she's asleep. With her head lowered down and eyes closed in a peaceful manner, it seems like an angel graced upon the library.

Well, that's what he likes to think when his eyes travel towards the book she's been ungracefully drooling on.

Sasuke chuckled as he sat next to the pretty indigo haired girl, slowly grabbing the book away from her clutches as he tuck it inside his leather bag with a small grin on his usually stoic and blank face. He was about to leave her when suddenly a small, warm and soft body pressed on his chest. His pitch black eyes suddenly shot open comically when he realise that she's sleeping soundly and comfortably on his chest. Heat starts to arise from his pale cheeks as he shakily placed his other hand on her back, helping her snuggle closer to him.

His eyes are taking in her simplistic and graceful beauty, her delicate facial structure, cute button nose, her large glasses that is slowly slipping off the bridge of her nose, round cheeks that is displayed with a permanent blush and her soft petal pink lips that is opened slightly as she breathe in and out.

' _I'm such an idiot, why am I letting her sleep on my chest like it's some sort of pillow?'_

He internally groaned and he looked closer at the pale skinned beauty,

' _She looks oddly familiar.'_

A few seconds passed and like a light bulb appeared on his head, he suddenly remembers her. He can't remember her name but he saw her during his major and minor classes, she usually sits in front with her textbooks and notes lined up like soldiers ready for battle, if he's not mistaken she's taking the same course as well.

A small smirk appeared on his face as he gently pat her soft and long indigo tresses and listens to the calming sounds of her breathing, inhaling her jasmine and lilac scent that engulfed his nostrils as he sighs in contentment and slowly flicker his fingers on the pages of the textbook.

Then he realized it and whispered out loud

"She drooled on my shirt. Damn it."

He sighs in annoyance and went back to his reading with a small contented smile on his face.

* * *

 **AN:** I speed wrote this while sitting at a bus heading towards the mall to shop for new stationary (am I the only one who goes ham and literally blew off my money for cute notebooks, pens and highlighters?) This story is dedicated to DAngel7 and HinaSasuChoAsu for requesting Sasuke's POV :)

Thank you for reading.


	7. Never Admit It

**Day Seven**

 **In Laws AU**

 **Title:** Never Admit It

 **Pairing:** SasuHina but Hiashi's perspective

 **Summary:** Hiashi will never admit but he's fond of his passive and stone cold future son-in-law

* * *

They met several times during clan meetings with his former rival Fukagu Uchiha. He was a small, bratty and frowning little boy standing next to his perfect older brother.

Hiashi will never admit it but he finds the little boy amusing.

From the way he slowly approach his eldest daughter Hinata, to how he drinks his tea with a lack of grace, the way he fidgets under his scratchy kimono and how he tries to control himself from lashing out towards his older brother.

Sasuke Uchiha is indeed an amusing kid.

* * *

Hiashi will never admit it but he hates the way some boys stare at his precious heiress.

When she turned twelve years old she seems to be a meek wallflower trying to hide away from the spotlight. She cowers away from confrontation and tries to resolve things peacefully. No matter how noble her acts and intentions are, some men will surely take advantage of her endless supply of kindness.

When he approached the Third Hokage to assign Hinata on a proper three man cell squad, he was expecting her to be with the Uchiha boy. But she was teamed up with the brash and boisterous Kiba Inuzuka and silent and passive Shino Aburame.

Nevertheless, Hiashi never regretted the Third's men gave a brotherly and family affection that Hyugas can never give towards Hinata.

* * *

Hiashi will never admit but he felt angry when the Uchiha boy betrayed Konoha and left to follow Orochimaru's footsteps. Fukagu once told him how vile, ruthless and disgusting Orochimaru is. The snake sanin who betrayed Konoha for his own sickening pleasures and obsession of immortality.

Hiashi looked at his daughter who's recovering after her fight against Neji, she looks sad and distraught. The cause of her worry is not the Uchiha boy but Naruto Uzumaki who's currently recovering in the hospital.

Hiashi leaned on the wooden bench sipping his tea with a crease on his forehead, he read the old Uchiha archives the scrolls that were stored and kept safe in the Hyuga compound.

A promise he made to Fukagu and Mikoto before they plan on doing the coup d'etat. As he read through the old yellow texts, he knew that one day the Uchiha boy will come back to Konoha and redeem himself.

* * *

Hiashi will never admit it but he cried when Hinata dashed towards Pein and defended Naruto. His Byakugan was wide open and his hands are trembling in both fear, anger and worry.

' _If my daughter will die right now, how can I live life without my child who reminds me of my departed wife?'_

Then he saw a rod pierced straight to Hinata's chest. It was bleeding so badly her chakra level suddenly depleted as Hinata's body slowly become limp as she cough up blood. Pein threw her body on the side, stabbing another black rod near her vital point, her body was broken and bleeding.

Hiashi cried like a wild animal as he tries to dash towards the battlefield but stopped by Ko. Ko looked at him and pleaded.

"Hiashi-sama don't! If you will die who will lead the Hyuga clan?"

Then Hiashi stopped and placed his head down, tears start pouring down his grey eyes. He's clutching on his chest and begged for Kami-sama to do something, to save his daughter's life.

After all he's still a father before he becomes the head of the clan.

His daughter is his only ray of peace, calmness and sunshine.

* * *

Hiashi will never admit but he felt very proud when he saw his daughter standing bravely on the battlefield.

Her chin held up high as she promises herself to defend Naruto and protect the people she care for, not backing down on the fight and proving everyone wrong.

His heart was engulfed in flames as a small smile appeared on his usually stoic face , he saw his daughter finally blossomed into someone kind, brave and strong.

' _Hinata, I'm proud of you. You've become someone whom the Hyuga clan will be proud to called clan head. Oh, how you've grown.'_

When he saw the Uchiha boy next to Naruto, promising to protect the Five Allied Nations and give justice to his older brother's sacrifice.

Hiashi felt proud as well because Sasuke Uchiha really did redeem himself.

* * *

Hiashi will never admit it but he felt surprised when he heard rumors about his eldest daughter Hinata is currently dating the stoic and passive Uchiha.

He first heard it from Hanabi who's energy is exploding like fireworks as she dash towards office with a huge smile on her face, exclaiming how adorable Hinata and Sasuke is. At first Hiashi never believed it since Hinata have an undying love for Naruto but after the war, after the bloodshed and bodies of countless people, things in the village changed.

Hiashi slowly descend down the staircase to prepare some jasmine tea for is ritual midnight tea, then he saw two figures standing on the gates of the Hyuga compound. Hinata smiled dazzlingly towards the stoic Sasuke as he leans forward to kiss her forehead gently, she laughs breathlessly and nuzzled close on his neck.

They pulled away from each other as they bid goodbye, Hinata slowly entered the front door of the manor carefully placing her shoes on the rack and tiptoes inside the house. Hiashi cleared his throat and looked at his daughter's frozen and startled reaction, then she whispered

"F-Father?"

Hiashi sipped his tea and replied

"It's late, you should get some rest. We will talk about this tomorrow morning."

Hinata nodded nervously and bowed her head respectfully and walked upstairs then Hiashi's voice filled the house

"Introduce me to Sasuke when he visits Hinata."

Hinata squeaked and blushed brightly and replied

"Yes, I will inform him."

She closed her door and silence engulfed the house, Hiashi can feel a teasing smile appear on his face.

* * *

Hiashi will never admit but he felt happy when Sasuke decided to marry his daughter.

After three years of Sasuke and Hinata dating, it's finally time for them to get married. As he saw Sasuke nervously sipping his tea while talking about politics and the new reforms Kakashi decided to implement in Konoha. He can sense that Sasuke is nervous in asking permission to him, it wasn't expected to the cold hearted, stoic and brooding Uchiha to feel this way.

Hiashi cleared his throat and asked

"What is the reason you visited in the Hyuga Manor, Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes for a brief second and then opened it with determination and calmness

"I want to marry your daughter, after being with her for three years I realize that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

A small smile appeared on Hiashi's face as he sip his tea and he replied

" _You have my blessing."_

And that is the one of the rare moments he saw the Uchiha smile so happily, it almost makes the world so bright and surreal.

* * *

Hiashi will never admit it but he felt overjoyed when he saw Hinata marrying the man she loves and loves her fully in return.

When he walked her down the aisle during a spring wedding with lilies on display and her hair adorned with white roses, her wedding dress is as pure as snow with lace on the bodice as it flutters around, carrying a bouquet to lilies and white roses as she smile beautifully.

His daughter is so happy, truly and utterly happy.

Hiashi felt tears prickle on the corner of his eyes as he saw his daughter marries Sasuke, she will no longer be a Hyuga heiress but an Uchiha matriarch.

What makes his heart swell up in happiness, pride and love is when Sasuke wrapped his arms tenderly round Hinata dipping in for a chaste kiss.

His eyes are no longer cold and fleeting with hatred but warm and loving. It's like it's only the two of them existing in the room, with their eyes compltely focused on each other.

As they dance on the dance floor during the reception, with their hands intertwined Hiashi smiled so happily and he whispered under his breath

" _Fukagu, Mikoto I just want to tell you that Sasuke is indeed truly happy."_

* * *

Hiashi will never admit but tears of joy swell up on his eyes when his grandchild Hitachi Uchiha called him _'granpa.'_

He visited the Uchiha manor on an autumn afternoon, with Hinata carrying her 6 month old baby boy, Sasuke opened the door and ushed Hiashi inside. Hiashi smiled warmly at the Uchiha patriarch and asked

"How's Hitachi?"

"He's doing great, he actually started talking few weeks ago."

Hinata beamed as she placed Hitachi on Hiashi's arms and replied "He's quite a genius, he certainly knows what he's doing. You can see in it his eyes."

Hitachi slowly opened his eyes, his left eye is grey while his right is black. He smiled happily and in a moment he grin widely towards Hiashi and murmured

" _Grandpa!"_

As if time stopped, Hiashi looked at the infant in his arms and his heart swell in joy. Tears are threatning to spill down his eyes and he nuzzled his head on the child's hair and whispered

"Yes... I am your grandpa."

He closed his eyes and said

" _Thank you Sasuke and Hinata. Thank you."_

Moments passed and Hiashi will definitely admit it, he's truly and utterly happy.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **AN** : I know I'm the worst updater(?)(does such word exist?) ever. I can't blame university tho (I updated on tumblr that i will post a new chapter here in F&F but guess what? I decided to binge watch on Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun oops...). Anyways I really like this side of Hiashi so please tell me if you guys want to see more Hiashi moments.

Thank you for reading :)


	8. Muse

**Day 8:**

 **Drawing AU**

 **Title:** Muse

 **Pairing:** SasuHina

 **Summary:** He is searching for the perfect muse in order to complete his masterpiece, then he found her in a dimly lit cafe in the downtown of Tokyo.

 **Side Note:** Nerdy, awkward Sasuke & Modern AU.

* * *

" _You must look for a muse in order to make your drawings come to life."_

Those words from Professor Kakashi haunted Sasuke after their monthly evaluation in the Tokyo Art Gala, after presenting his latest painting _'Takamishi in Gold'_ a intricate gold, bronze and copper painting; Kakashi wan't impressed with his latest abstract idea.

Sasuke stood in the entrance of a lonely indie cafe located in downtown Tokyo, clutching on his thick leather sketch pad.

' _Ring.'_

He muses on the flowers set up on the table, staring at the white and purple hydrangeas with mild interest. Then a soft melodic voice filled his ears

"Hello sir, welcome to Konoha Cafe, how can we help you?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes snapped open and he is face to face with possibly the most beautiful woman he ever met. He quickly adjusted his black wire rimmed glasses as his eyes adjust the sun rays on the open glass windows creating a halo background on the beautiful barista.

Blackish indigo hair, long , soft and gracing like waterfalls at her back. Face shaped like a heart with a soft blush on her rosy cheeks, lips soft, plump and kissable and her eyes are beyond ordinary. It's lavender orbs, opalescent and lashes that is curled to perfection. Her expression is scrunched up in an adorable frown, wait? Adorable frown?

"E-Excuse me sir? Uhm... Can you please let go of m-my hand?"

' _Shit! great job weirdo Sasuke.'_ His inner self screamed in embarrassment.

He quickly dropped her hand like it was a burning kettle, his face is flushed into a bright shade of red almost as bright as a tomato. He ducked away from her curious glaze as he tries to hide his face through his long bangs and huge glasses. Moments of awkward silence passed and she asked

"W-What do you want to drink sir?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and replied

"Brewed coffee please."

"Do you want some biscuits with it?"

"Yes please."

"That would be 5.99."

"Okay."

Sasuke handed the bill as the awkward silence passed, the two blushing pale skinned individual slowly retreat away from each other. The beautiful barista gave the change and murmured

"Just pick a seat sir and I will serve the coffee to you."

Sasuke nodded and sat near the glass window, the view of the downtown Tokyo come to life in that lazy afternoon. He opened his sketch pad and inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee and the cozy feel of the cafe. He saw the blushing barista working her magic behind the counter, whipping up the tastiest coffee he will possibly ever taste.

Then he started sketching on the view of downtown Tokyo, the small indie shops, flowers on the sidewalk, graffiti on the walls, students walking on the lazy streets, workers with their coats draped on their shoulders and a easy smile on their face.

He was so engrossed of that moment that he forgot about the barista who served the coffee on his table. She placed the cup on the wooden table and a small plate of biscuits then leaned forward and gasped in awe

" _That's amazing!"_

Sasuke's thoughts come to a halt when the beautiful barista stood near his table, admiring his work. Her eyes are bright and dazzling and it seems like seeing her smile is almost a touch of what heaven is like.

Sasuke looked at his sketch and replied "It's not that amazing, it's just a sketch- a rough draft."

"Every great thing starts with a draft, then it becomes a masterpiece."

She replied with wisdom and sincerity in her voice. She smile sweetly towards him and then perked up with a professional smile

"Enjoy your coffee and biscuits sir." She left him and walked back at the counter, her plain green apron tied securely on her waist as her navy blue skirt swish and twirled, her purple blouse is simple but appealing just like her personality.

' _Too bad she wasn't wearing a name tag.'_ Sasuke thought as he sipped his coffee and smiles

' _I knew it, the coffee tastes divine.'_

* * *

Hinata's shift finally ended during 9:00 pm as her co-worker TenTen took over the cafe with Hinata's cousin Neji busy tending the customers as TenTen placed the orders on the tables and waved Hinata goodbye with a jolly exclamation.

"I'll come home late tonight Hinata, don't wait up for me."

Hinata smiled teasingly at her cousin who suddenly blushed like a tomato. Then she replied as the removed the green apron "Okay, have fun TenTen-chan and Neji-niisan."

She opened her vintage lavender Mini Cooper and placed her bag inside it, turning on the engine and listens to the music played by the radio. Driving around downtown Tokyo is both a curse and a blessing, it's a curse because of its hectic traffic but a blessing because of the many people clustering and the kaleidoscope of colors at night.

She passed by Tokyo Art Gallery the place seems to be dark, quite, cold and lonely despite with the lights turned on and the flashy spotlights to attract more people. Her car stopped for a few seconds then suddenly her trace was ended by the loud beeping of the cars behind her, as quickly as she can she sped away the area with a small smile on her face then she whispered to herself

 _"Someday, I'll go there in Tokyo Art Gallery."_

* * *

Sasuke can't sleep that night, he's staring in his plain grey ceiling with his arms spread widely on his king sized bed.

He rubbed his eyes and tries to fall back to sleep but his thoughts are filled with the indigo haired beauty. Blinking his eyes tiredly he stood up and grabbed his wire rimmed glasses and propped it on the bridge of his aristocratic nose. Then grabbing his paint brushes, a paint case and a blank canvas.

His mind is running as fast as an accelerating car speeding up in the highway, a small flicker of his paint brush a watercolor of purple, violet, lavender and midnight indigo filled his blank canvas and his mind.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head."

Tenten smiled cheerily as she playfully jump on Hinata's bed, tossing the purple comforter off the bed, TenTen's hazel brown eyes widen in delight and she exclaimed

"Neji kissed me last night."

Hinata blinked owlishly at first, and then she suddenly squealed in delight. Hugging the athletic brunette as they tackle down on the bed with a loud thud.

"I knew it!"

The two ladies shared a laugh and heaved in delight, then Hinata grinned excitedly "So, are you guys dating now?"

TenTen blushed so brightly and nodded shyly.

Hinata smiled so widely and her heart is overjoyed for her best friend and beloved cousin.

* * *

Sasuke visited the coffee shop again, carrying his sketch leather sketch pad and art case. Inhaling the fresh scent of brewed coffee and the sugary confections of the freshly baked desserts.

"Hello! How can I help you?"

He peeked on his wire rimmed glasses and saw the same indigo haired beauty, she smiles sweetly at him. Sasuke replied with a deep murmur

"Brewed coffee."

His eyes flicker towards the barista as she smile towards him again and asked "Do you want some biscuits with that sir?"

He nodded and gave her the exact amount, trying to control the blush appearing on his pale cheeks. He sat on the same corner adjacent to the glass window and the view of downtown Tokyo. He started sketching the white and violet hydrangeas, his fingers slowly drew the gentle curve of the petals, the stem and the leaves. His senses is engulfed by the fresh scent of coffee as the same indigo haired barista placed the coffee cup on his table, her eyes twinkle with delight as she saw a glimpse of the sketch.

" _That's beautiful."_ She murmured as she placed the plate of biscuits.

Sasuke cleared his throat and replied "Which one the flower or the drawing?"

Her lips form into a gentle smile and replied

"Both."

"Why?"

The indigo haired barista smiled and replied with sincerity

" _Because there is beauty in everything, it all depends on the eyes of the beholder."_

Sasuke looked at her shell shocked and then he smiled gently as sipped his coffee, she waved him goodbye and turned around. His eyes flicker towards her long hair swaying gently, the simple pastel blue blouse and white jeans and her black apron tired around her waist. She smiled merrily towards the new customers, Sasuke realize that it's almost impossible to mix and match the perfect shade of indigo to match her hair and lavender to match her expressive eyes.

Sasuke visits her almost every day, just to see her beautiful smile, he sat on the same corner in the cafe sketching her face, her expressions, her mannerisms and her gorgeous dazzling smile.

His nights are spent on painting abstracts about her sketching her beauty in big canvases and drawing her grace and kindness on sketch papers. His nights and days are consumed by her- a graceful and utterly beautiful barista he met in the cafe, and then Sasuke realize something.

 _He finally found his muse._

* * *

 **AN** : I really like this fanfic but I'm not quite sure if you guys want to see a continuation so please review if you want more of this fanfic, I'll be really happy to create a new story dedicated to this one! I know it's already September (im just really lazy transferring fanfics from Tumblr to F&F). Thank you for reading! :)


	9. The Quite Ones

**The Quite Ones**

 **(College AU no ship just pure friendship)**

 **AN: I know it's not New Years but I just really want to post this.**

* * *

Sasuke regrets on coming at this damned New Years Eve party.

He entered the trashed, loud, messy and wild apartment of Naruto. The music is pulsing with heavy beats of EDM soundtracks, the lights are dimmed and smoke is fogging up his vision. Naruto stumbled across Sasuke and yelled in full force

" **HEY BASTARD!"**

Sasuke grumbled and ignored him, shoving two bottles of vodka. "When you told me that you will throw the biggest party in Konoha, I thought it was all bullshit."

Naruto laughs drunkenly as he placed his arm over Sasuke's broad shoulder and replied with a drunk slur "Nah man, I don't speak any bullshit."

Sasuke nudged away from him and walked away, "You're wasted as hell, go fuck around someone else." He glared daggers towards the drunken girls who tried flirting on his direction, he shoved his hands on his pockets and stalked off.

Alcohol reeks the entire place as people participating in a drinking game, girls are dancing on the table and guys chanting and trashing this place like crazy.

Sasuke leaned on the wall, away from any human interaction as much as possible. He glanced on the right and saw Shino crossing his arms. His eyes are covered with his dark tinted glasses and part of his face is covered by his thick hoodie.

"Hello Sasuke." He murmured and glanced at him for recognition.

Sasuke nodded and sipped on his beer, glancing casually all over the ferocious party area "Aren't you supposed to be with dog boy and weirdo girl?"

Shino's face remain passive and blank, then he replied monotonously "Their names are Kiba and Hinata. I have no idea where is Hinata, she probably late and as for Kiba," He pointed at the stripper pole, "Kiba is currently shirtless, drunk and dancing his ass off with other girls."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied with thick sarcasm "Did he decide to become a stripper now? How rich."

Shino remained quite as they observed the wild party. The music changed and become even louder, teenagers are singing along with some shitty pop music. Sakura and Ino are twerking their ass off in the middle of the crowd.

Then another person leaned on the wall, Sasuke and Shino glanced and stared at him. Gaara leaned his head on the wall and closed his aquamarine eyes; his face is bored and blank. "Hello Sasuke and Shino."

They nodded in recognition and slowly sipping their alcoholic drinks. Sasuke asked "What are doing here Gaara?"

Gaara took a minute to respond and opened his eyes "I lost track on Temari, I managed to escape on Kankuro's perverted plans."

Shino replied blandly "Kankuro is making out with a girl from Cloud University." Gaara grumbled and ignored the statement. Sipping their drinks again as they heard Naruto screaming excitedly

" **BEER PING PONG! WHO WANTS TO JOIN?!"**

The entire crowd screamed in response, well not exactly the entire crowd since Shino, Sasuke and Gaara remained looking uninterested and bored.

The lights are getting dimmer and music is getting louder, more bodies are pressed and sweat is filled and evaporating in the air. Another person leaned on the wall, barely standing next to Gaara as she clutch on her drink tightly. She breathes deeply and cowers away from the crowd, and then Shino asked

"Hinata, is that you?"

Hinata's head shot up and sighed in relief "O-Oh, Shino-kun! I-I…I was looking for Neji nee-san but he's…" She trailed off blushing in the deepest shade of red and murmured incoherent words

"What happen to him Hinata?" Shino asked again with his voice filled with concern

Hinata flushed and blurted out "His having a threesome with Ten-Ten and Lee." She gasps and covered her mouth, leaning her head defeated on the wall. Sasuke's eyes widen, and then Gaara's forehead creased. Shino stood there with his mouth slightly open and then Shino broke the awkward silence

" _Holy shit."_

Hinata whimpered and wrapped herself tightly on her white sweater. "I-I know! It was horrible…"

"Neji's sex life is wilder than my conversations." Gaara monotonously remarked. Sasuke glanced at him and commented with a slightly teasing tone "You know what they say about the quite ones."

The four of them shuddered with the thought as they profusely shake the nasty thoughts out of their head.

People are screaming in joy and bliss. More drunk people stumble around the room and dance their asses off, smoke is fogging up their line of sight. Hinata smiled softly and exclaimed "Oh! Can we people go on the rooftop? It's really quite and tranquil there."

The three men nodded and left the trashed apartment.

* * *

They stood on the edge of the rooftop, Hinata's long indigo hair fluttered with the wind. She's dressed in a lavender skirt and loose white sweatshirt and her black ballet shoes. She's busy snapping photos of the brightly lit city.

Shino observed the skyline and leaned on the rails. Sasuke took a puff of his cigarette and dragged it slowly on his parted lips. Gaara sat down on the rails and sipped his cold beer.

"It's beautiful here." Sasuke remarked.

Hinata nodded and continuous snapping photos "I found this spot earlier while I was running away from Ino and Sakura's antics." She laughs melodically.

"I thought you decide not to come here Hinata, since you have a fancy family event to attend to." Shino asked as he glanced at her direction. "Well, I managed to escape without father noticing. But I did promise my bodyguard Ko, that I'll be back before 2:00 am." She smiled towards his direction.

The wind blows gently as the four of them stood there; watching the twinkling city lights like stars then suddenly a loud noise of people chanting

 _Ten_

 _Nine_

"They're doing the New Years countdown already." Gaara glanced at his watch, he stood next to Hinata. Hinata stood in between Sasuke and Gaara, as Shino next to Sasuke.

 _Eight_

 _Seven_

"We should make a wish when the clock strikes twelve." Hinata placed her hands together and gave the most sincere and beautiful smile towards the men.

 _Six_

 _Five_

Hinata looked at the starry sky and closed her eyes preparing for her wish.

 _Four_

 _Three_

Shino stared at the blinking city lights and inhales deeply. Gaara closed his eyes and set himself in a meditative silence as a small smile form on his face.

 _Two_

 _One_

Sasuke smiled and whispered to the breeze that kissed his face

"Happy New Year, Itachi."

* * *

 _Ring ring_

" _Hello?"_

" _Hey Itachi,"_

" _Oh Sasuke, is there something you need?"_

" _No, I just want to say Happy New Year."_

 _A pause, then a deep breathe_

" _Oh, thank you Sasuke. Happy New Year as well."_

 _Another pregnant pause from the other line and then a quick reply_

" _Yeah, I miss you. Hope you will visit Konoha soon."_

 _Silence engulfed again and a quite reply_

" _I miss you, I will visit soon. Goodbye."_

" _Yeah, bye."_

 _Click. Call ends._

* * *

Sasuke recorded that call and played it once a year.

Itachi never visited him ever since that call occurred.

 _That's their last call_.

He only replays that call every New Years Eve, this is the third year he replayed that call.

Sasuke stood in the edge of the rooftop as Shino, Hinata and Gaara's hushed tones filled in as background noise. All Sasuke wish for is to hear and see his brother one last time.

He wishes for it every year, but it never happens.

Ever since Itachi died, the recorded New Years Eve call has never been the same.

He felt a hand pat on his back, he turns around and saw Shino, Hinata and Gaara standing next to him. "The quite ones always stick together." Hinata smiled gently and leaned on the rail. Sasuke smirked and saw the fireworks boomed and flashed in the sky, kaleidoscope of colors filled the starry sky. He closed his eyes and whispered

" _Happy New Year guys."_

They laughed softly and wrapped their arms together; the four of them leaning on the rail watching the skies turn into a parade of colors. For once there is a new hope, a new dawn and a new beginning for them.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's not New Years guys haha it's so random but this idea just came to me while I was watching High School Musical (this is definitely not HSM haha). I'm not an introvert but this fanfic is dedicated to my introvert followers, stay awesome folks. If you guys want to please follow my tumblog.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
